The Potters Friends are forever
by Lucky's Girl
Summary: The Potters and their friends are going through a rough time during the first war against Voldermort. Can friendship make a light of comfort for the small family, or will they fall into despair. A one -shot about friends and the war's effect. Please R


Hi, Another Harry Potter fic. I love writing one- shot fics. I hope I wrote everyone okay! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

"Heya Prongs!" Sirius said walking in the front door, his voice full of mischief and excitement.

"What are you up to Pads." James said knowing the tone of his voice all too well.

"I am never up to anything dear friend." Sirius chuckled putting on an innocent face.

"Sirius," Came Lily's voice, holding Harry. "You, are never up to nothing."

"Hey! Prongslet!" Sirius said walking over and making a funny face at Harry.

"Pafoo!" Harry screamed waving his arms in the air excitedly.

"See Lily, Harry trusts me." Sirius said picking up Harry.

"Harry can't tell the difference between maturity and you." Lily said walking into the kitchen.

"Seriously Pads, what are you up to." James said plopping down on the couch.

"I might have, by mere accident gotten something for our little prodigy." Sirius said a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Oh and I am sure Lily would approve of this, right Pads." James said looking from Sirius to his son and smiling.

"Lily approves of everything I do."Sirius said looking to make sure Lily was still in the kitchen.

"Sure she does Pads, sure she does." James said walking over to Sirius.

"Come on show me what it is." James said pleadingly.

"No, you will crack." Sirius said stubbornly tossing Harry into the air and catching him.

"No I won't. When do I crack?" James said sounding shocked.

"All Lily has to do is look at you and you crack."

"I resent that." James said turning his begging eyes on Sirius.

"First dear Prongs, I am the master of the puppy dog eyes."

"And second…" James said, knowing Sirius couldn't keep a secret from him.

"Second is, I got Harry a baby Quidditch broom." Sirius said jumping up and down, kind of like Harry.

"Lily is going to kill you Sirius." James said smiling, as excited as Sirius.

"Yeah, but who cares!" Sirius said excited to see his Godson flying around.

"Oh no, what did you do now Sirius Black?!" Lily said just walking in, seeing her husband and Sirius very excited.

"I didn't do anything." Sirius said acting offended.

"Right, give me Harry. It is his nap time." She said.

"Harry isn't tired." Sirius said handing Harry to Lily.

"Oh, and since when do you know anything about babies?" Lily said questioningly.

"Fine, come on James let's do something." Sirius said sticking his tongue out at Harry."

"Alright, I will be right back. James you had better not tepee Sirius's house, again." Lily said sternly.

"It is my house, that doesn't count. I can do whatever I want to my own house." Sirius said defending James.

"The house you don't live in." Lily said eyeing him.

"It is still my house; anyways did you see my parent's faces." Sirius said laughing.

"That was funny man."James said laughing. "Their eyes popped out of their heads.

"Oh, and that is funny." Lily said sternly.

"Of course not, Sirius how dare you." James said acting appalled and dramatically putting his hand up pretending to shun Sirius.

"Oh no, my conscious is eating me alive!" Sirius said dropping to the floor, sticking his tongue out of his mouth like a dog. He started dramatically making coughing sounds and shaking.

"You, Sirius Black are so immature." Lily said leaving the room.

Sirius jumped up off of the floor laughing.

"Come on, that was good." Sirius said nudging his best friend.

"Yeah, it was good." James said sitting down. "Dude when are you going to grow up?"

"Well my calendar is free around January fifteenth." He said laughing.

"No seriously."

"I am Sirius." Sirius said laughing.

"Don't you sometimes even feel like being mature Sirius? Aren't there times you want to be like other adults?" James asked seriously.

"Not really."

"Why." James asked not leaving him alone.

"I just never really cared." Sirius said losing his funny tone. "Why does it matter?" Sirius asked.

"It doesn't, I was just wondering." James said getting quiet.

"Okay, you sure nothing's wrong James." Sirius asked worrying about his friend.

"Nothing." James said looking down.

"I think I know you well enough to know something is wrong." Sirius said sadly.

"It's just the war. It seems like every time anyone leaves, it could be the last time you see them." James said tears in his eyes.

"Man, none of us are going to die, not in this war." Sirius said firmly.

"I know, it just with Harry and Lily and you, I am just scared. I don't want to see anyone die Sirius." James said wiping his eyes.

"No one is dying James, no one." Sirius said comforting his friend.

"I am going to check on Lily and Harry." James said leaving the room.

Sirius punched the pillow. He hated everything about the war. He hated being scared he wouldn't see his friends again. He hated hearing about people dying. And he hated that he was related to almost every death eater, and he hated worrying about hating it."

--

"Hey Lily." James said staring at his beautiful wife. He loved his family so much. "How is Harry."

"He is fine, just fell asleep." Lily said. "Are you okay James."

"Yeah, just worried." James said starring at his son and wrapping his arms around Lily. His son meant everything to him. He would do anything to keep him safe.

"About the war?" Lily asked.

"Yeah."

"We will be fine, James." Lily said worried for her husband. "Where is Sirius?"

"Out in the living room."

"Let's go see him." Lily said dragging James out of the room.

"Sirius?" Lily called not seeing him. There was no response. "Sirius?"

"Hey, I got to go." Sirius said popping out of the room.

"Okay." Lily said caoutiously.

"See ya." Sirius said leaving.

"Bye Pads." James said hoping his friend would return safely.

"We are going to be okay James, and so is Harry." Lily said squeezing tighter onto the man she loved so much.

--

"Do you think something is wrong?" James asked Lily, walking into Sirius's apartment.

"Probably not." Lily said.

"He said it was urgent." James said worried. "Sirius?"

"In here Prongs." Sirius yelled.

"Pafoo!" Harry squealed in Lily's arms as they walked into his living room.

"Surprisssssssssssssssssssse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A whole room of people yelled.

"What is this?" James asked seeing his friends and Sirius wearing big yellow party hats with blue pocka dots.

"Surprise James!" Sirius said.

"What is all of this?" Lily asked surprised.

"Sure, we are in the middle of a war, but that is all the more reason for friends to get together." Sirius said a huge grin plastered on his face.

"This is great Sirius, everyone is here." Lily said happily.

"Yup. Everyone except Peter. Poor guy said he was really sick." Sirius said.

"We will just have to bring him one of these lovely hats, Sirius." Remus said picking up the hat and then snapping it back down on Sirius's head.

"Thanks, Sirius." James said.

"Yeah, anyways this is the perfect excuse to give Harry that broom." Sirius laughed.

"What broom?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Why nothing, dear Lily." Sirius said sarcastically.

" Sometimes Sirius you out do yourself." James said with a chuckle.

James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Kingsley, Mad eye Moody and all the Potters others friends sat around going over fun times in the past and the fun stuff they would to do in the future. Everyone was happy and relaxed. Even in the midst of terror, and a war like never before, friends united to just have fun and live life. Their friendships would last forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Author's note- Thank you for reading! I everyone will review! I love getting feedback! Thanks!!!!!


End file.
